gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Delgado
Winter Allison Delgado is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards. Winter is a sophomore student at Jackson High. Her first appearance was in One Will Always Follow, when she met Jason Hill, and auditioned for the glee club, The Unitards. She is currently in a steady relationship with Jason. She is an in-the-closet bisexual, but has only admitted it to a few. She is a Catholic Christian, therefore having to hide her sexuality from her strict mother Helen Delgado. In Duets, Part 1, she was paired up with Harmony as her duet partner, and she admitted to Harmony about her sexuality, and she comforted her. In Duets, Part 2, she performed her duet with Harmony, and Jason attempted to win her back by performing his duet with Freddie as a love song to her, however, she disapproved of the relationship and began ignoring him. Although, in The Bright Lights, their relationship was completely resolved when Jason apologized for everything he had done, and they got back into a relationship with each other. Winter is portrayed by Christian Serratos, and was created by wiki user QFabrayGleek4eva. Appearance Winter has long, wavy, dark brown hair. She has tanned skin with bright blue eyes. Her height is average 5'5 ½, and has a slim, athletic figure. She doesn't really have a particular accent due to her travels, and it's very hard to tell what it is. Her accent can come across as a sort of Croatian, Spanish or German mix. Her clothing can sometimes seem strange to others, as she has a unique way of putting two things together, often also with bright colors. Personality Winter hides behind a bubbly facade, so people won't see that she's hurting badly inside. She's very friendly, and easily creates conversations with others. She has this thing about her that makes other people like her. She's confident, not overly, but is confident, and can belt out lyrics at any time, in front of anyone, if asked to. She's quite smart, although most people don't realize it. She excels in music, drama, and sport, but gets good grades in everything. She plays basketball, and has been dancing since she was three years old. She's always loved it, and is very talented at it as well. Winter is not a violent person in nature, but will lash out if someone pushes her too far. She's very good at languages, and can speak four of them: English, Spanish, French and German. She can play the drums and piano extremely well. Winter struggles with her bisexuality, not telling her parents as both are extremely religious. Biography History/Backstory Winter was born an only child, into a traveling family in Greece. She's been jumping from place to place since she was a baby, and doesn't know any other life. Her father, Leo, used to be a musician, and her mother Helen, was an Italian and Greek journalist. Winter found it challenging that one of the two always seemed to be away, and she would only ever seem to see one at a time, and for months on end. Her family began with not much money, and would struggle from time to time, which led to their constant traveling. Because of the traveling, Winter was home-schooled, and was never given the opportunity to make many friends. At the age of eleven, while staying at Germany with her father, her house was broken into by a gang, and was beaten severely and raped, while her dad was shot in the stomach twice, and was put into a medically induced coma, while she was put into surgery. Even though they both got out of it okay in the end, Winter was left seriously scarred, and still has nightmares about the experience. Leo was also able to recover a lot. Eventually, things had settled, and Leo found a job in the coal mines in Chicago, working there for an approximate six month period, meaning Winter was to live with just her mother. Over the years, Leo made lots of money from working hard in the mines, and the family became quite rich. Season One 'One Will Always Follow' Winter makes her first appearance in this episode. She is seen watching Jason as he performs Shut Up And Kiss Me by Reece Mastin, as an attempt to recruit new members for The Unitards. She seems to enjoy the performance, and Jason feels attracted to her. Later, she is seen unexpectedly meeting Jason in the hallways, where she introduces herself as Winter and talks about how she can speak four different languages (English, Spanish, French and German), as well as other trivial things about herself. When Jason asks her why she wanted to talk to him, she replies telling him that she wants to audition for the glee club. Jason tells her to come the next period and audition, but she says that she can't make it because she has basketball training then. Next period, Jesse is talking to The Unitards about the final auditions for Wicked being held, when Winter walks into the glee club. Jason questions why she came, and she tell him that she quit the basketball team and wants to audition for the glee club. She auditions with Whisper by Evanescence. She spooks everyone in the club out, including Jason, and then asks them if she scared them. No one replies, and she believes that she must have performed it well enough, because her aim was to scare them through song. She leaves, leaving Harmony jealous of her singing abilities. At the end of the episode, Winter meets Jason in the choir room, and they both admit their feelings for each other. They perform a sweet, romantic version of Wouldn't Change A Thing by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato. At the end of the song, Winter reveals that she is actually bisexual and she checks with Jason to see if he's okay with it. He doesn't reply. 'Duets, Part 1' Winter first appears in the choir room, where Jesse, and new staff member, Amy Sky, perform a duet. June asks whether they should be preparing for Regionals, to which Jesse says that he wants to hold the first Unitards duet competition, as he's been working everyone really hard lately. As soon as Jesse says this, everyone gets up out of their seats and picks a partner they'd like to work with for the duet competition. She would have gone with Jason, she realizes, but since they aren't talking, she didn't know who to go with. She then saw Liz, sitting in the back corner of the choir room, all alone, not knowing who to go with either, which led Winter to believing they should be partners. However, Jesse then tells the kids that he's actually going to be picking the partners out of a hat, and they can't pick them themselves. Winter's partner turns out to be Harmony. Later, Winter is at Harmony's house, and Harmony tries to convince a barely bothered Winter to perform a Barbra Streisand duet for the competition. Harmony asks what's wrong, and Winter confides in her, letting her know that Jason isn't talking to her. Harmony asks what it is that happened that made Jason continuously ignore her, to which Winter asks Harmony to pinky-swear to never tell anyone. She tells Harmony that she's bisexual, and Harmony states that lots of members in The Unitards are LGBT, which leads Winter to be slightly happier as she says she feels that it's nice to be a part of a club that exepts you for who you are. Winter is then reminded by Harmony to re-meet her at the same time, same place the following night. As Winter leaves Harmony's house, she performs "My Dilemma" by Selena Gomez, reflecting how half of her wants Jason, but half doesn't. 'This Is Who I Am ' Helen Delgado makes her first appearance in this episode as Winter's strict mother. She alarms Winter when she interrupts her doing her homework. Her mother never came to talk to Winter, unless she needed help, which was still usually not very often as she was stubborn. She asks Winter to cook dinner for her as she doesn't have time, which is identified as untrue, and that she is just too lazy to do it herself. Winter is later seen cooking cucumbers for the garden salad for her mother's dinner, and Helen yells at her for not chopping the cucumbers quick enough, as well as the pieces not being exactly the right size. Winter gets annoyed and answers back at her mother saying that she can't chop any faster otherwise the cucumbers will be even more uneven. This comment lead Helen to slash a knife down Winter's back, leaving her in extreme pain. Her back begins bleeding and the blood eventually drips so far as down to the back of her knees. Helen is so frustrated that she storms out of the house and leaves Winter to cook her own dinner, and potentially, killing Winter, as the cut on her back could have killed her. Later, at Jackson High, Winter sings "Reflection" from Mulan, in the girl's bathroom. She then continues the song in glee club as part of the assignment to express themselves and what they're feeling. In the hallways, Jason is eating his lunch with a barely-hungry Winter. Jason can tell there is something wrong with her, and when a giant gust of wind blows the back of Winter's top up slightly, the large red cut on her back is revealed. Jason is shocked and asks what happened. Winter whispers to him saying that it was her mother that did it as she was angry for not chopping the cucumbers correctly, which leads Jason to be even more shocked. 'He's The Wizard ' Winter makes an appearance where she tells her mother, Helen that she is part of the school musical of The Wiz, to which Helen replies thinking her daughter's school was putting on The Sound of Music. Winter tells Helen that she is playing the part of Glinda in the musical, to which her mother yells at her telling her to quit the musical immediately. Winter says that performing is her dream and her future, and Helen says that that's a very bad idea and that she should be putting her academics before the "stupid" arts. Later, Winter is seen in the choir room with Jason, where he says that he feels no one's being supportive of him getting the role of The Wizard in the school musical. He says that he thinks everyone is being like this to him, and also not congratulating him for the role, including Winter herself. She says that she's sorry that she hasn't been there for him every single moment of the day, and she apologises, but then says that the reason she's been gone a lot is because she's not in a good mood and is trying to gain her mother's trust again, but instead she's just angry at her. She then says that she's "not a magician, a wizard, a flying monkey or even a witch" and that "she can't be everywhere at once". She says that he's asking her to forget about herself and questions whether they should really be together if he's going to be so "unsupportive and demanding" of her. Relationships Jason Hill :'Main Article:' Winter-Jason Relationship (Winson) The''' Winter-Jason Relationship', or more commonly known as '''Winson', is the loving relationship between Winter Delgado and Jason Hill. Winter first meets Jason in One Will Always Follow, and they both develop a crush on one another. At the end of the episode, they sing a duet together, and Winter admits to being bisexual. Jason doesn't seem happy. In Duets, Part 1, it is revealed that Jason is ignoring Winter. She really wants to be with him, but he keeps running away from and avoiding her. Harmony eventually helps her to realize that they don't have to be together to make her happy. In Duets, Part 2, it changes in that Winter is now ignoring Jason, and Jason decides he wants her back. He tries to win her back by attempting to seduce her with Freddie for the Unitards duet competition, however it does not work. In The Bright Lights, they get back together, and Jason and Winter both apologize for everything they've done to each other. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Helen Delgado :Main Article: 'Winter-Helen Relationship (Hinter) '' '''The Winter-Helen Relationship, also commonly referred to as Hinter, is the mother-daughter relationship between Winter Delgado and Helen Delgado. Winter seems to try her hardest to please her mother and does everything she says, although her mother is never happy with her daughter's efforts. In This Is Who I Am, Helen calls upon her daughter to cook her her dinner, to which Winter unhappily agrees, believing that what Helen said was more of an order than a question. When Helen sees Winter chopping the cucumbers unevenly and not quickly enough, she yells at her. Winter answers back, saying that if she chops any faster she'll chop the cucumbers even more unevenly and she may chop her finger off in the process. Helen becomes extremely angry, grabs the knife off Winter and cuts her down the back, then leaves the house angrily. Songs Season One Solos Whisper slushie.png|Whisper (One Will Always Follow)|link=Whisper My dilemma slushie.png|My Dilemma (Duets, Part 1)|link=My Dilemma Be strong slushie.png|Be Strong (Be Strong)|link=Be Strong (song) Reflection slushie.png|Reflection (This Is Who I Am)|link=Reflection Believe in yourself (reprise) slushie.png|Believe In Yourself (Reprise) (Cut from He's The Wizard but used on The Wiz Album)|link=Believe In Yourself (Reprise) Forgotten slushie.png|Forgotten (Forgotten)|link=Forgotten (song) I'll be home for christmas slushie.png|I'll Be Home For Christmas (Christmas Time is Here)|link=I'll Be Home For Christmas Running away slushie.png|Running Away (If We Ever Meet Again)|link=Running Away Duets Wouldn't change a thing slushie.png|Wouldn't Change a Thing (With Jason) (One Will Always Follow)|link=Wouldn't Change a Thing Born this way-express yourself slushie.png|Born This Way/Express Yourself (With Harmony) (Duets, Part 2)|link=Born This Way/Express Yourself This is our song slushie.png|This Is Our Song (With Jason) (The Bright Lights)|link=This Is Our Song Both of us slushie.png|Both of Us (With Simon) (Be Strong)|link=Both of Us You've got the love slushie.png|You've Got The Love (With Harmony) (Auditions, Part 1)|link=You've Got The Love Unpretty-perfect slushie.png|Unpretty/Perfect (With Justine) (Forgotten)|link=Unpretty/Perfect Take my breath away slushie.png|Take My Breath Away (With Jason) (Promalicious)|link=Take My Breath Away Solos (In A Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Regular Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Jackson High Students